1. Field
This invention relates to pocket-sized accessories. More particularly, this invention provides for a floatable fabric wallet.
2. State of the Art
Wallets to carry or contain paper currency, coins, credit cards, photographs, identification cards and the like are well known. Such wallets are typically sized to fit within trouser pockets, inside jacket pockets and the like. Wallets heretofore known are frequently made of leather or leather-like materials to be both aesthetically pleasing in appearance and functional in the sense that they will sustain substantial wear in use.
Wallets heretofore known typically sink if accidentally dropped into water. Leather wallets or wallets made of comparable materials restrict air circulation in the vicinity of the pocket into which they are placed. This characteristic, together with the inability of most wallets to yield in conformance with body contours, cause some discomfort to the user. Such wallets may also be regarded as somewhat heavy for hikers and back packers. In sporting activities, and particularly outdoor sports, a wallet may be regarded as an unnecessary impediment or encumbrance. However, in many circumstances, it is desirable to have identification, money and other items, including credit cards, on the person. Accordingly, in practice a wallet is almost always carried. Conventional wallets are limited in the color stylings available, and are thus an annoyance to style-concious individuals.